Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-6x-5y = -3}$ ${x = 2y-8}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $2y-8$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-6}{(2y-8)}{- 5y = -3}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-12y+48 - 5y = -3$ $-17y+48 = -3$ $-17y+48{-48} = -3{-48}$ $-17y = -51$ $\dfrac{-17y}{{-17}} = \dfrac{-51}{{-17}}$ ${y = 3}$ Now that you know ${y = 3}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 2y-8}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 2}{(3)}{ - 8}$ $x = 6 - 8$ ${x = -2}$ You can also plug ${y = 3}$ into $\thinspace {-6x-5y = -3}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-6x - 5}{(3)}{= -3}$ ${x = -2}$